Basketball Which Tsuna Plays
by sorachitsu7
Summary: AU. One normal morning Tsuna was relaxing in his bed since his sadist tutor was currently out of town. But he never thought that Lambo's bazooka will complicate things. DO NOT OWN KHR and KUROKO NO BASUKE
1. Chapter 1

AU. One normal morning Tsuna was relaxing in his bed since his sadist tutor was currently out of town. But he never thought that Lambo's bazooka will complicate things.

BASKETBALL WHICH TSUNA PLAYS

It was one normal and peaceful morning at Sawada residence and for the first time, you won't hear any shriek coming from a certain brunet.

Well its his vacation from his sadist tutor so today he can rest as much as he wanted.

That's what he thought.

"Gyahaha Dame-Tsuna play with me!" Lambo the 5 year old hit man of the Bovino famiglia suddenly came inside the sleeping brunet as he jumps happily at the bed causing Tsuna to wake up.

"Oi Lambo let me sleep please?" Tsuna said as he buried his face with his pillow.

"Gyahaha I won't let you. Dame -Tsuna!" As Lambo picked his bomb in his afro but accidentally brings out his bazooka as it jumps from above and falls directly at the brunet about to hit the half conscious brunet as he stares at it unsure what the approaching object is.

_It's a bird?_ The brunet thought at first

"Its a plane?" And muttered as the object is getting nearer until his eyes widens to realize the thing that was about to hit him.

"IT'S THE 10 YEAR BAZOOKA, HIEE!"

At last the normal day at Sawada's residence is now complete since the missed shriek at the neighborhood was once again heard before the brunet was completely hit by the 10 year bazooka and vanished with the pink smoke.

_Why Is it always me._

Tsuna thought as he allow himself to be transported 10 years on the future.

Or maybe not.

"ITTE!" The brunet felt like something circular hit his head so he decided to ope his eyes only to find himself inside Namimori Middle school gym as he was wearing a yellow basketball uniform with a number 27 in it as he observe his surroundings further.

They were lined up in an organize way, like they were currently being check up on, or maybe a selection.

"Mochida Kensuke."

"Hai!"

Tsuna looks at his side where the voice came from since it was familiar only to see his school crush Sasagawa Kyoko in her uniform and currently checking attendance but she doesn't look like a 25 year old woman, but still the same young Kyoko.

_Where the hell am I!_ The brunet thought already panicking inside until he heard his name called by Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He shyly raised his hands but it seems like the school idol didn't saw him as he heard his name being called once again so he went infront the school idol for him to see him.

"S-Sawada-kun there you are!" Kyoko said looks surprised as he saw the brunet like he just randomly popped from nowhere though the brunet didn't mind the school idol reaction as he return to his original place while Kyoko looks confused if the brunet he just saw was really Sawada Tsunayoshi from Namimori Elementary school where the Generation of Miracles were from and there she thought that they already had their new ace player.

the attendance continued until he heard another familiar name at the group.

"Sawada Ieyasu."

"Hai!"

Tsuna looked at the boy named Sawada Ieyasu as his eyes widened and was about to shriek but stops himself before he could do so.

He was right, it was his great great great grandfather, but why is he alive with him at this time, and especially to see his grandfather's appearance as a 13 year old is like looking at his own self at a mirror though their difference would be their height since Giotto at this world is taller than him.

While Tsuna is busy inspecting at his grandfather, the whole of the first year students inside the gym looks at the blond teen especially Kyoko as she was surprise to see how tall the blond named Ieyasu and his body were perfectly build for the sports basketball as she thought that he will help Namimori basketball club to win the upcoming basketball tournaments.

After the attendance the students were now currently having their warm up exercises which made Tsuna felt tired like Reborn was giving him his daily training.

_Wait . 5 minutes has already ended and yet i'm still stuck here? HIEE! _The brunet thought as he cries inside thinking on how he will go back to his on world.

Though its not the time to think about that, he still has a match against their seniors.

"Line up!"

Kyoko called all the attention of the basketball players as she explains her instruction.

"Its a match between senior basketball players against the new recruits,I will be the one to call and switch the freshman who will play. Goodluck." She said as she smiled making all the boys to blush, including Tunafish of course.

"Now I will call the first 5 players to play for the first years." Kyoko said with her sweet voice and Tsuna starts to pray that hopefully he will not be selected, with every name being called, his nervousness fades little by little, and when the fourth person was called, he felt his heartbeat slightly increased since the name that was called was Sawada Ieyasu, his grandfather and he thought he was him already but then his hyperintuition suddenly flares up, like a warning sign for him.

_Oh no! Dont tell me._

"And the last one is.. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Ugh. I hate my hyperintuition sometimes._ He thought as he went beside Ieyasu.

"Yo Tsuna-kun, let's do our best neh?" The blond teen said with his calm voice as he smiles but for Tsuna he felt awkward. _Playing basketball with your great great great grandfather is creepy._ He thought but decided to nod.

And then the match started, at first the senior is winning with a 10 point difference against the freshman. And Tsuna didn't have the opportunity to touch the ball since it seems like he was being ignored, so he just run and run as he watches Ieyasu gaining the ball as he shoots the ball without any misses yet.

_He's good_. Tsuna thought but then its not enough for them to win. He wanted to help in any possible way so he went to one of his teamate and taps his shoulder but was startled when he saw him like he never existed in the first place.

Meanwhile Kyoko was watching the match as she looks at the freshmans performace as she was very happy to watch Sawada Ieyasu the only one who always scores, though she knows that its not enough, basketball is all about teamplay after all and then she notice a certain brunet talking at his teamate.

_Wait how long has he been there?_ She thought as she suddenly felt a weird feeling.

_No he was there for a while now, its like he was concealing his presence. _Kyoko thought as she smiles and observes the weird phenomena that is currently happening inside the court because of the brunet Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Well since it told them to pass the ball at me, its no turning back now. _Tsuna thought as he felt his hands slightly shakes because of nervousness as he breathes deeply unknown to him that the game has already started so he ran and followed the ball again.

As the miracle is about to happen inside the court.

The freshman now has the ball but the senior players has a very tight security making the freshman currently handling the ball freezes unable to pass the ball at their ace player Ieyasu because of the double team so he tried to find someone to pass it until he saw the brunet as no one currently guarding him.

_It's now or never. _The freshman thought and with his full strength he passed the ball towards the brunet.

Tsuna saw the ball coming towards him in a slow motion, as he panics now what is he going to do with the ball, with his intuition begun to instruct him.

_Pass the ball. _

But how will he do that?

So with his eyes close, he nervously touches the ball and in an instant he passed it to whom he know very well and was followed by the sound of the ball successfully entered the ring.

Tsuna opens his eyes, surprised on what he has done as he stares at Ieyasu who was also staring at him with a smile.

_What the hell did I just do? HIEE!_ Tsuna wondering what really happened while the other players were shocked, on what had just happened to ball like it was magically transported.

But Kyoko saw it, the whole situation and looks that the person who had done the trick. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Manager-san what had just happened?" One of the first years ask her.

"Misdirection." She said with her eyes closed. "A technique in passing the ball without the passer not holding the ball for long as he passes it in a very fast pace." _And to think that Sawada's presence also contributing for his Misdirection to become more effective._ She thought making her smile. "I thought it was just a rumours, about the six phantom player of Namimori Elementary School's Generation of Miracles. But now, it's not a rumour anymore." Kyoko became excited as she imagine her teams upcoming matches with her now stronger basketball team.

The combination of the sixth phantom player and Sawada Ieyasu possessing great potential that will surpassed the Generation of Miracles soon enough.

And so the match ended with the freshman as the victor with the combination of Sawada Ieyasu's shooting and Sawada Tsunayoshi's intuitional passing or I should say Misdirection.

"I'm tired, and my body hurts." Tsuna complaining as he was walking home alone and hoping that any time now he ca return to the world where he originally belongs until he heard someone calling his name with a weird nickname attached to it.

"Tsunachii!" It sounded familiar as he look where the voice came from only to see 5 people not far from his side but recognize their faces.

"The generation of Miracles." A sudden voice suddenly heard from his back only to see his great great great grandfather besides him.

"Generation of Miracles?" He said with a curious expression as he was about to ask about the five when a pink smoke suddenly engulfs him and the next thing he knew he was back once again at his bed in the same time when he disappeared.

"IM BACK!" He shouted happily and not minding to hug Lambo because of the happiness he was experiencing.

Though on his mind, he enjoyed playing basketball, well with his great great great grandfather of course.

End

So yeah, with my weird imagination again, I was able to make this one shot story starring Tsuna as Kuroko. Bwahaha. What a weird imagination im having,

Anyways,feel free to leave comments. Hoho

ciao XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm... Wait? I thought this is only one shot story?

Well dear readers this is the second chapter, surprise? I just wanted to post this well since my crazy imagination won't leave me, and also I was hapy that I am receiving positive reviews. Bwahaha so im motivated. So tadda!

Okay so i'll try my best to continue this story though I might update his once a month.

Im actually suck at this kind of stories. Hoho,

**IM BACK AGAIN?**

"Basketball. Huh?"

1 week has passed after the incident of the bazooka hitting Tsuna and transported into another world but until now his memories about it is still feels fresh just like it only happened yesterday.

While waiting for the vongola mechanic Giannini to come and pick up the troublesome bazooka, Tsuna decides to stay away from Lambo for the time being by locking himself in his room all day of course after watching his new favorite show.

Basketball.

It all started after his weird trio when he started to like the team sports because he understands the said sports already. (Based from his experience that is.)

Now back to his plan.

Yup, he's going to hide himself from Lambo.

Though, it seems that he wouldnt need that plan anymore.

As brunet already heading inside his room, he saw a pink circular object. Tsuna being curious picks the item and stares at it only for his hyper intuition to warns him. He felt the need to return the pink item at its original place slowly but then he heard a loud doorbell ring and he was startled by the sound, unfortunately lets go of the item and as if in a slow motion, he saw the pink item which is the bullet of Lambo's ten year bazooka hit his feet and then his body once again engulfed by a pink smoke.

_Oh dear._

"HIEEEEEEEE" Tsuna shrieks while his body is being transported and didn't stop until he felt someone called his name.

"T-Tsunayoshi?"

In an instant, the brunet stops his shrieking and recognize his great great great grandfather's voice.

"Greatgreatgreatgrandfather!"Tsuna accidentally blurted out in a very fast manner.

"Huh?"The blond teen looks confused which made the brunet sweatdropped and looks at his surroundings and realized that he was currently at the Namimori school cafeteria. _ Dont tell me i'm back again?_

There's only one way to find out.

"I-Ieyasu-san are we, uhh, m basketball players?" The brunet spoke, unsure if he used the correct terms.

"Of course!" Giotto smiled as he hit the brunet shoulder. "But before we start our training, we need to complete our manager's challenge."

_Challenge?_

_"_To buy a special strawberry cake."The blond haired teen winks making the ladies behind the brunet to blush and squeals. _Aren't you a play boy grand pa? _Tsuna thought but shooks his head. "W-Where are we going to buy that special cake?"

The blond haired teen points at a certain store where a lot of people where crowding with the notable presence of different clubs such as boxing, baseball, american football and so on as they all risks their lives only for them to buy the special strawberry cake..

Tsuna gulped just by looking at it.

"But!"

"I know, well its a challenge for us indeed." Giotto placed his right hand below his chin while his eyes were closed in an elegant way like a model.

(With background fangirls swirling and takes a picture.)

"Yare yare, my uniform would be ruined." Adult Lambo said while currently hiding behind the blond teen.

"We need teamwork to the EXTREME!" Ryohei known as the EXTREME captain of Namimori basketball club suddenly came in front of the two Sawada.

_Onni-san is not the captain of boxing club, but basketball?_

"LETS GO TO THE EXTREME! " Ryohei clenches his fist with his aura full of determination with Giotto also looks very enthusiastic at the said challenge while Adult Lambo called the attention of the two as if he had something to say."Can I stay here?" Lambo lazily said though he didn't get any answer, only a piercing glare of the two enthusiastic basketball players.

Lambo has no choice, so the three of them went towards the crowded area as they hold hands hoping that no one will sustain any major injuries, leaving the brunet behind.

"Am I being ignored again?"He sweat dropped but decides to follow along.

"Yare yare, don't die."

"Do your best to the EXTREME!"

Giotto is the one who made his first attempt as he pushes his body trying to enter inside the uncontrollable crowd only for him to got kicked out easily. (Fangirls became worried.)

"So this is our greatest battle yet." He said with his expression looked like he was a hero currently in a critical condition.

"You can do it Ieyasu-sama!" The fangirls were now crying, praying for the blond teen's safety.

" Hmp. I'll go." Lambo spoke making them to look at him with their shock faces. He grabs his pair of horns and attached it to his head as he yell "ELECTRICCO CORNUTA!"

Giotto and Ryohei observes at the charging teen with his small horn, but for Tsuna he knows that Lambo's attack has a very important thing that is lacking.

_Lightning flames._

Yep. Without the lightning flame, Lambo's signature attack is useless.

And before Tsuna could even speak, the tattered appearance of Adult Lambo was already seen lying at thd ground and currently sniffing.

"Hold.. It.. In..I CAN'T! HWAH!" As he runs away leaving his two comrades blinks in confusion on what had just happened. And now the only one's left are Ieyasu, Ryohei and Tsuna still mysteriously unnoticed.

"We can do this to the EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei suddenly grabs Ieyasu and force themselves to enter but fails miserably.

Now their uniforms were now in tatters and were covered in dirt.

"AGAIN!" The persistent senior player tried for the second time, still with Ieyasu with him until their third and last attempt but still no avail.

They didn't even get to reach near at the front part.

The both of them sighs in defeat as their gaze were still at the crowd and the remaining special strawberry cake that looks so near, but yet so far within their reach.

The brunet looks at his two teammates sitting in the ground as his determination to help them increased so he approached and tapped the shoulder of his great grandfather.

"T-Tsuna, as much as I want to help you, but I can't." Giotto said looking at Tsuna as he slowly stands up and held the brunets shoulder. "The only thing that I can do is to unleash you."

Now this scene is really felt similar at the brunet when he fought Byakuran in the future as his great great great grandfather unleashed his vongola ring.

_But then what will Primo do to me this time?_

The brunet thought while his eyes were closed only to felt his body suddenly being lifted up and when he opened his eyes, he saw his grandpa about to throw him at the crowd.

_W-Wait!Th_e brunet panics inside and was about to ask the blond teen on what will happen but then was too late since he was already thrown.

_"_HIEEEEE!"

The brunet's shriek at the top of his lungs as he saw the whole scene in a top view and saw his grandfather with his eyes closed as he collapses in his knees.

_Now its up to you Tsunayoshi. Go and give them a scare._

Tsuna has no choice, he needed to buy the cake so the moment his body already made a contact in the ground, he tried really hard to make a way for him to reach the front as he pushes his body with the others but then because of the lack of space and also his petite body being squished, the need for air already affected him as he aready feels dizzy and without any strength to resist the crowd, he eventually gave in and felt his body followed the crowds movement until he magically reach the front and unconsciuosly picked the cake and left the money and desperately felt the need for air, he hurriedly runs away from the crowd, only for his two teammates to see him like running in a slow motion with a strawberry cake raised at his right side, which Tsuna coincidetally raised his right hand to wipe his sweat at his forehead using his right arm.

_Finally. _

And now with the strawberry cake, the brunet together with Ieyasu and Ryohei entered the gym only to heard a fast sound of dribbling and almost sounded like a melody as the three of them heard some whispers about one of the generation of miracles inside, playing againsts the senior players which made Tsuna to hurriedly run inside only to see a tall person just finished shooting a ball in an unpredictable manner.

He looked at the rumored Generation of Miracles as the both of them stares at each other.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

TBC

I know people i suck, haha.

Well i'll do my best next time. Hoho. Since christmas currently occupies my mind right now, whah. So for now. Reviews is much appreciated.

Ciao XD


End file.
